


Bergensbanen minutt for minutt

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Skiing, Trains, kaffe, påske, railway
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Det blir påskefic i år også! Ikke krim denne gangen, tror jeg. (Neida, jegvet! Bare fluff og nysnø!)Et kapittel eller to om dagen i noen dager fremover. Håper dere blir med på turen!Bane NOR jobber mellom Asker og Drammen, så toget til Bergen går via Roa i dag.Bane NOR har også denne fine artikkelen om litteratur om og på Bergensbanen - som forøvrig er 110 år i år: https://www.banenor.no/Jernbanen/Historie/Bergensbanen-100-ar/Doden-pa-skinner/





	1. Lovlig sent

**Onsdag i påskeuken**

Han løper så blodsmaken veller opp i kjeften og han lurer på om han burde skrive ut astmamedisin til seg selv, dette er faenmeg indikasjon på det. Hundre meter unna nå. Døren på trikken er åpen. Åtti meter. Dørene er i ferd med å gå igjen. Søtti meter. En mann kommer småløpende og går ombord. Femti meter. Dørene går igjen. Førti meter. Trikken har ennå ikke begynt å blinke for å kjøre videre. Tjue meter. Det oransje lyset prikker foran ham. Fem meter. Det går et rykk gjennom trikken når den kjører ut fra holdeplassen. Gjennom bakruten kan han så vidt skimte en mann i mørk uniform som setter seg ned, sikkert en kollega av føreren, en han ventet på, en føkkings priviligert person som fikk være med, slik at føreren kunne gi blaffen i ham. 

Faen. Faen. Faen. Oppgitt slipper han bagen ned på fortauet og lar hendene gli gjennom det rufsete håret. Han viser frustrert fingeren mot bakenden av trikken idet den forsvinner nedover gaten.

Han ser på klokken. 23:10. Toget går om atten minutter, han hadde hatt ni minutter på seg til å gå fra trikkeholdeplassen til toget

Frustrert ser han seg rundt, neste trikk går ikke før om 15 minutter, hvorfor i helvete må de gå så sjeldent når han trenger dem? Han snur seg rundt, lurer på å løpe ned til t-banestasjonen, men det tar for lang tid, han ser etter en drosje, så ser han 31-bussen komme like bak seg. Lettet løper han de få metrene til bussholdeplassen, gudskjelov er det ikke langt dit. 

Han løper fort inn dørene bak og blir stående like innenfor, gidder ikke sette seg for de få stoppene ned til Jernbanetorget. En gammel mann stavrer seg latterlig langsomt nedover midtgangen på bussen, bussjåføren venter tålmodig på at han skal sette seg. Isak biter tennene hardt sammen og ser irritert på dem, kan ikke bussen bare kjøre, det er flusst av ledige seter foran i vognen, hvorfor må den gamle mannen på død og liv sette seg på setet like bak Isak. 

Mannen smiler vennlig til ham idet han setter seg. “Det er ledig her om du vil sitte”, sier han. Automatisk smiler Isak tilbake og følger etter. Stemmen hans er gammel og mørk, den minner ham om hans egen bestefar, ansiktet er også slik bestefars var, den glatte, løse huden, som lær, man skulle tro den var grov å ta på når den er så gammel, men han husker at bestefarens kinn var overraskende mykt da han var barn. Med etter er det som om han kjenner den røykaktige duften av ham, det glattbarberte kinnet, de tynne armene hans som klemte ham når faren tok ham med på besøk. 

Han rykker til idet bussen kjører ned mot Tollboden. Han hadde glemt byggearbeidene i sentrum, de to minuttene han trodde han trengte for å løpe til toget er plutselig minst fem, han forbanner Ruter, Vegvesenet, Sporveien, Bane NOR, hvem det nå er som har gravd hullet denne gangen, det er alltid noe.

Andpusten løper han gjennom Oslo S. Han kaster et blikk opp på klokken på hovedtavlen, fem på halv. Faen. Han rekker ikke innom Narvesen på veien. Han håper det er kiosk ombord, han har ikke spist siden lunsj, rakk ikke spise før han dro hjemmefra heller. Like under tavla bråstopper han. Hvilket spor skal han egentlig til? Forvirret tar han noen skritt bakover og kolliderer med en mann med stor sekk. “Pass på hvor du går’a!” Det sinte blikket møter hans eget, og han nikker frem en unnskyldning, det var jo ikke meningen.

Viseren på den store klokken har flyttet seg et hakk. Stresset ser han opp på tavlen, hvor i helvete er toget hans, det flimrer for øynene hans, skal driten kollapse nå, han skal ikkese hvor toget går fra, før han skjønner at det veksler mellom engelsk og norsk. Når bokstavene roer seg ned kan han fokusere på linjene igjen. Spor 18. 23:28. Han spurter mot høyre og løper ned rulletrappen, forbi bokhandelen, leter etter utgangen, langt der borte ser han bussene, faen er det buss for tog, han kjenner frustrasjonen vokse, vet ikke om han gidder løpe. 

Heldigvis er spor 18 det siste sporet før bussene, det står et tog der, dørene er åpne. Han løper ut på perrongen idet konduktøren veiver med lykten sin for å signalisere grønt lys og klart tog til lokføreren. Konduktøren snur seg mot ham og hever øyenbrynene. “Det var vel litt lovlig sent?” sier han, og vinker ham ombord før han selv kommer etter og lukker døren med en hvesende lyd.

Han lener seg inn mot veggen ved døren og hiver etter pusten. Toget setter i gang med et rykk og han holder på å miste balansen, men i siste øyeblikk får han grepet tak i stangen ved siden av døren. Han kjenner en hånd på armen sin og skvetter til.

“Du skal til Bergen?”

Han skvetter til av den dype stemmen. En høy mann står ved siden av ham. Øynene hans er store og mørke og glitrer i det grelle lyset ved døren. Lukten av ham streifer så vidt nesen gjennom de kjemiske luktene fra toget.  
“Eh, ja?”  
“Får jeg se billetten din?”

Først nå ser han at det er konduktøren. Forvirret fomler han etter mobiltelefonen sin og leter etter riktig app. “Her.”  
“Trykk på uglen.” Han nikker mot det blinkende bildet på skjermen.  
Han sukker og gjør som konduktøren sier.  
“Ok. Vogn 8, det er neste vogn”, sier han og peker. Han ser på ham. “Går det bra? Du trenger ikke hjelp med bagasjen din?”  
“Hjelp med bagasjen? Serr?”  
“Du ser bare litt sliten ut”, sier konduktøren smilende og peker på den åpne jakken, skjerfet som holder på å ramle av ham, og han puster nok som en blåsebelg, halsen kjennes for trang.

Han karrer seg til plassen sin. De fleste andre i vognen har kommet seg på plass allerede. Hyllene er fulle av sekker og bager, det står ski og sykler i enden av vognen. Han ser oppgitt på den smale glipen mellom en velvoksen koffert og en klumpete veske over setet sitt, og lurer på hvordan han skal få sin egen sekk inn der. Med et sukk lemper han den på toppen av bagasjehaugen på gulvet på den andre siden av midtgangen. 

En omfangsrik, eldre dame sitter på setet ved midtgangen. Hun er kledd i praktiske klær, en brunlig genser, ullsokker på beina, hun har et strikketøy i fanget. Skoene er skjøvet under setet foran henne. Hun ser blidt opp på ham når han ser usikkert på henne. “Er det du som skal sitte ved siden av meg? Ja, jeg skal reise meg jeg altså!” Med stor møye reiser hun seg opp. Et garnnøste triller ned på gulvet når hun reiser seg. Han bøyer seg ned og plukker det opp for henne, før han setter seg på plassen ved vinduet og lar vesken med PC og bøker gli ned på gulvet. 

Vognen er nesten full, mange med ski og friluftsutstyr, studenter på vei hjem på ferie, voksne, et par barn, noen eldre. I den andre enden av vognen sitter en gruppe som høres ut til å være fra et studentkor, oppgitt har han hørt dem synge lavmælte sanger siden toget kjørte ut fra perrongen. Det slår ham at han er for gammel for dette nå, ihvertfall når han har et valg. Han burde hatt soveplass, eller tatt fly, men sovevognen var full og siden han måtte jobbe i kveld gikk det bort for mye tid med fly. Oppgitt vrir han seg og kikker ut av vinduet påmørket som farer forbi, fortsatt opplyst av gule gatelys, utelamper, biler som kanskje kappkjører med toget på veien ved siden av.

“Vi ønsker velkommen til denne turen til Bergen i natt. På grunn av arbeid på sporet kjører toget denne gangen om Roa. Første stopp er Hønefoss klokken 01:03.”  
“Å nei!” utbryter damen ved siden av ham og rister på hodet. “Og jeg som hadde gledet meg til å kjøre gjennom Drammen.” Han sier ingenting, men hun ser på ham og fortsetter. “Du skjønner, jeg er fra Hokksund, jeg vokste opp like ved toglinjen, og siden jeg flyttet til Oslo da jeg var 17 har det alltid vært som å komme hjem å ta toget langs Drammenselva og så krysse Vestfosselva, da var jeg nesten hjemme, vet du.”  
Hun ser litt trist ut av vinduet. Isak følger blikket hennes, ser det vante landskapet utenfor. fra Grefsen til Kjelsås, Maridalsvannet, det er hans Hokksund, tenker han.

Irritert oppdager han at seteryggen nesten ikke kan lenes bakover. Setet glir fremover, og presser knærne mot den tilbakelente ryggen foran ham. Han vrir seg for å forsøke å finne en behagelig stilling, og hører sure stønn fra passasjeren foran seg. Med et sukk retter han opp seteryggen, en ukomfortabel stilling rett opp og ned lar ham i det minste beholde blodsirkulasjonen i beina.

Han skvetter til når konduktøren kommer forbi. Han møter blikket hans, smiler, “du fant plassen din, ja. Og plass til sekken din også?” Konduktøren ser opp på hyllen over ham.  
“Ja, den ligger der borte”, peker han på stabelen med bagasje på den andre siden.  
“Det er mye i dag. Påskeutfarten, vet du, ski og dobbelt sett bagasje og greier.”

Konduktøren går videre. Han smiler til høyre og venstre, stopper opp og noterer noe ved noen av setene, sjekker billetter, småprater smilende med passasjerene. Han er høy, det blonde håret hans faller i ryddige lokker under luen, han tar seg i å lure på hvordan det er å ta i det, hvordan det er når det ikke tvinges på plass av den stramme skyggeluen. Uniformen hans henger fint rundt kroppen hans, følger bevegelsene hans, buksen sitter stramt om baken. Han kjenner plutselig han blir tørr i munnen av å se mannen gå fremover i toget, hoftene hans vrikker på seg når han holder tritt med krengingen, han må se et annet sted, ut på de mørke jordene utenfor toget, på lysprikkene som farer forbi.

De kjører nordover mot Gjøvik, ved Roa sakker de farten inne på stasjonsområdet, stopper så vidt for å vente på kryssende tog. Idet de øker hastigheten igjen vibrerer telefonen. Han tar den uinteressert frem, det er sikkert en melding fra moren, tenker han, skjønner ikke helt hvorfor han gidder, han vet jo det er henne, det er snart påske, høydepunktet for henne. 

Han rynker pannen når han ser varselet på låseskjermen, det er fra Jonas. Han sveiper for å låse opp og lese hele meldingen. “Jeg har fått influensa, og Eva holder på å få det. Tror ikke du bør komme hit nå. Sorry…”

Faen. Han lener hodet bakover og ser mot taket. Hvorfor måtte han få beskjed om dette nå, universets krefter jobber mot ham, hvorfor ventet de til en halv time etter at de forlot Oslo, han har ikke tid til dette nå, hadde han fått vite dette før han dro så hadde han blitt hjemme. For hva har han i Bergen å gjøre når han ikke kan besøke Jonas? Ingenting. Ingen verdens ting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir påskefic i år også! Ikke krim denne gangen, tror jeg. (Neida, jeg _vet_! Bare fluff og nysnø!) 
> 
> Et kapittel eller to om dagen i noen dager fremover. Håper dere blir med på turen!
> 
> Bane NOR jobber mellom Asker og Drammen, så toget til Bergen går via Roa i dag.  
> Bane NOR har også denne fine artikkelen om litteratur om og på Bergensbanen - som forøvrig er 110 år i år: https://www.banenor.no/Jernbanen/Historie/Bergensbanen-100-ar/Doden-pa-skinner/


	2. Det var det som røpet meg?

**Skjærtorsdag**

“Sorry, jeg må opp.” Han reiser seg brått og smiler så høflig han greier til damen fra Hokksund gjennom den frustrerte minen. Hun akker seg opp fra setet og slipper ham forbi, han hører henne sette seg med et dumpt stønn idet han går fremover i toget. Det skumper når det krenger, og han må støtte seg på seteryggene for å unngå å dulte borti de slumrende passasjerene. Lyset ble dempet like etter at de passerte Nittedal, det fikk selv studentkoret i den andre enden av vognen til å roe seg.

Han går i den retningen spisevognen må være, gjennom sin egen vogn, så den neste, før han ser et annerledes interiør gjennom de uklare vinduene i dørene foran seg. Det bråker når han åpner det første dørsettet og trår ut på bufferen mellom vognene, det kalde gufset fra skinnegangen slår opp sammen med lydene, det vekker minner fra barndommen, da de reiste med tog til bestefaren, det luktet vondt, husker han, han kunne se de skarpe steinene mellom svillene under toget fare forbi. 

En mann ser opp når han kommer inn i kafevognen. Blikket er tomt og uinteressert, han ser ned i det halvfulle ølglasset sitt igjen idet dørene sklir igjen bak ham. Det er ikke mange her. Et par damer sitter fnisende over halvtomme rødvinsglass, de elegante glassene og de pent lakkerte fingerneglene rundt stetten står i sterk kontrast til det tradisjonelle turantrekket deres; skibukser og ullgenser, ikke de eneste ombord, tenker han. En ung jente med kraftig svart sminke sitter med en brus og en skål chips i hjørnet av benken hun har satt seg på, hodet er lent mot vinduet, en svak rytmisk bevegelse, sannsynligvis i takt med musikken i de hvite øreproppene, hun stirrer ut på mørket utenfor. Tre asiatiske turister ser fnisende opp på ham når han passerer dem, to av dem skjuler munnen i hånden og ser ned mens den tredje ser på ham og sier noe til de andre som får dem til å fnise enda mer. 

Han stiller seg ved disken og ser på maten. Han er sulten, kjenner han, men de plastinnpakkede salatene i disken frister ikke, smoothien ser for sunn ut, sjokoladen metter ikke.  
“Heisann, kan jeg hjelpe deg?”

Som ut fra ingenting står konduktøren plutselig bak disken. Han smiler mot ham, håret ligger i nesten perfekte bølger, uten spor av luesveis.  
“Har du ikke konduktørluen på deg?” ramler det ut av ham. Han kjenner hvordan ansiktet blir rødt. “Eh. jeg mener, jeg trodde du var konduktør? Ikke servitør?”  
Mannen ler kilende mot ham. “Jeg er jo det! Men på nattoget gjør vi alt. Har ansvar for sikkerheten, passer ruten, sjekker billetter, har innsjekking på sovekupeene”, han nikker mot de håndskrevne blokkene med oversikt over soveplasser. “Og står i kafevognen, da.”  
“Men du kjører ikke toget?” Han ser på konduktøren med det han håper er et spøkefullt smil, han skjønner jo at det ikke går an.  
“Toget kjører seg jo selv!” sier konduktøren og ler igjen. “Det er oppdatert til full fjernstyring, toget får stoppsignaler og fartsgrenser, og kjører selv. Skinnegangen går jo bare én vei, så det går fint. Du vet, fjernstyringsteknologien har jo kommet såpass langt at man merker jo nesten ikke at toget kjører en gang!”

Med et rykk bremser toget plutselig brått og fortsetter i lavere fart.  
Han ser seg nervøst rundt. “Oh shit.”  
Konduktøren ler så øynene nesten forsvinner i ansiktet.  
“Du kødder? Du kødder? Ja?”  
Han nikker mellom latterhikstene.  
“Fy faen, hvordan kan du kødde med noe sånt?”  
“Trodde du virkelig at toget kan kjøre av seg selv?”  
“Jeg vetta faen jeg! Altså, du kan jo ikke kødde med sånne ting!”  
“Jeg kunne køddet med noe mye verre!”  
“Nei, det kan du ikke, for det en en jævla userr ting å kødde med!”  
“Jeg kunne køddet med at lokførerjobben gikk på omgang blant passasjerene her. At nå var den lille gutten ferdig med sin tur, så nå er det den mannen der sin tur til å kjøre.” Han peker på den søvnige mannen med det nesten tomme ølglasset.  
“Passasjerer til å kjøre tog. Nei, det ville vært altfor drøyt”, mumler han. Han kjenner konduktørens blikk på seg. Det er intenst, nesten brennende, forsiktig vender han blikket fra mannen til konduktøren, drister seg til å møte de blå øynene med sine egne grønne, et øyeblikk står de der og ser på hverandre uten å greie å snu seg bort.

Han kremter, må fylle stillheten med noe. “Jeg synes ikke fjernstyringsteknologi var så…”  
“Å, det var det som røpet meg?”  
“Men…. det er kult da. At togene kan kjøre selv. Førerløse tog, liksom.” Han lener seg nonsjalant mot disken, støtter den ene albuen mot messingstangen som går langs kanten mens han diskret klemmer den andre hånden om den i tilfelle toget skal bremse igjen. Han vil helst ikke ramle rett foran konduktøren heller.

“Ja, det er dritkjedelig å kjøre tog”, sier konduktøren. “Jeg prøvde det en gang, startet på lokførerutdanningen, vi kjørte simulator. Men det var dritkjedelig. Bare sitte der og følge med på signalene, tute hvis noen var i sporet. Det er helt latterlig at vi bruker mennesker til sånt. Jeg gadd ikke mer. Jeg sluttet før de kastet meg ut, jeg koblet ut fjernstyringen og kjørte rett mot folkene på skinnegangen, men animasjonene var skikkelig dårlige….” Han avbryter seg selv. “Men uansett, det er mye mer spennende å være konduktør. Kan gå rundt, se på folk, høre på hva de sier, snakke med dem.” Han ser på ham. “En gang skal jeg lage en film om det. Om folkene på toget.”  
“Film, det høres fett ut.” Han smiler forsiktig mot ham. “Som ‘Mordet på Orientekspressen’?”  
Konduktøren ler igjen. “Mer som ‘Bergensbanen minutt for minutt’. Bare innvendig.”  
“Filme passasjerene hele turen? Tror du noen vil se på det?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “De ser jo på ‘Klokken minutt for minutt’, så…”

De ler, minutt-for-minutt-greiene er jo ganske latterlig fascinerende i all sin enkelhet, han har flere ganger tenkt at det er rart at ingen har tenkt på det før.  
Konduktøren rekker ham plutselig hånden. “Jeg heter Even forresten.”  
Hånden hans er varm og stor, de lange fingrene krummer seg lett om hans egne.  
“Isak.” Han klemmer hånden hans et sekund, det kjennes som om han kan holde slik for alltid, det kjennes som minutter, timer, han vet ikke. Til slutt må han få hjernen til å tvinge hånden til å slippe. Det føles kaldt når luften treffer håndflaten igjen.

“Hei Isak! Skulle du ha noe eller?”  
Isak ser perpleks på ham. “Ha noe?”  
“Ja, mat? Det var vel derfor du stod her?” Konduktøren høres lattermildt profesjonell ut.  
“Eh, ja, hva har du?”  
“Pizza?”  
“Pizza høres digg ut.”  
Even ser på ham. “Ikke vegetar? Biff og spekeskinke?”  
Isak smiler. “Ja takk. Og en øl.”  
“Øl skal bli.” Han snur seg til kjøleskapet bak seg og tar frem en flaske.  
“Øhhh...har du pils? Sånn vanlig?” Han peker bort på mannen som sitter sammensunket over halvliteren sin borte i hjørnet.  
Even hever øyenbrynene. “Hansa?”  
“Hansa er bra.”  
“OK.” Han trekker på skuldrene og ser på etiketten. “Men denne er veldig god, altså. _Dresin Pale Ale_. Håndverksøl. Ettergjæret på flasken.”  
Isak sukker, dette minner om Jonas, han smiler litt. “Jeg kan ta en Hansa nå og så en av den andre litt senere, kanskje?”  
“Det kan du!” smiler konduktøren strålende til ham. “Bare sett deg du, så kommer jeg med maten. Rekker det akkurat før Hønefoss”, sier han med et blikk på klokken.

En av de asiatiske jentene kommer bort til ham mens han venter. Hun står fnisende ved siden av bordet hans. “Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“You very high man!”  
“Ok?”  
“Very very high man!” Hun fniser med hånden foran munnen.  
“Can I take picture?”  
“Eh, picture? Sure.” Han trekker på skuldrene.  
Jenta snur seg mot de to andre og kommer med en lang tirade på et språk han ikke skjønner. Den ene jenta rister på hodet og ler, den andre reiser seg og trekker den tredje med seg mot til ham. “We sit on you? You big man!” sier jenta som snakket til ham først.  
“Whatever.” Han ser forvirret på dem når de forsøker buksere seg inn mellom ham og bordet for å sette seg på fanget hans. De er små, men det er definitivt ikke plass til tre av dem på fanget hans, det ser han med en gang.  
“Wait wait, there is no room, you are too big.”  
Jentene ler og fniser. “You are too big”, ler de.  
“No no. If you want a picture of us together, you should sit there.” Han peker på benken på den andre siden av bordet. “Or we can stand. Maybe stand is better.” Han begynner reise seg.

I det samme kommer konduktøren med pizzaen hans. “Du er populær i kveld?” ler han mot Isak.  
Isak sukker. “Jeg vet da faen hva som foregår.”  
“Japanske jenter. De er på hurtigferie her, opplever mest mulig på kortest mulig tid, sender bilder hjem. Du er høy og kjekk, drømmemann for dem.” Han smiler igjen. “Men du ser ikke veldig keen ut.”  
“Nei ass, ikke helt min greie, kan man si.”  
“Disse jentene eller generelt?”  
“Begge deler.” Isak ser forvirret på jentene som fortsatt forsøker å sette seg på fanget hans. “Men hva gjør jeg her?”

Even ser på dem. “Look girls, there is no space. You sit there”, sier han myndig. De skvetter til og reiser seg. Han peker på benken på den andre siden og ser ned på Isak. “Ok. Skal vi leke en lek? Stoler du på meg?”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Ok?”  
“Vent og se.” Even blunker lattermildt mot ham, eller forsøker å blunke, det likner en rykning i øyet. 

Han venter til de tre jentene er plassert på den andre benken før han tar mobiltelefonen til den ene for å ta bilde. Så glir han ned på setet ved siden av Isak og legger armen om skulderen hans. Isak hører jentene hvine på den andre siden av bordet og hører klikkingen fra kameraet Even holder i den utstrakte armen sin, men ellers greier han ikke kjenner annet enn hvor varm Even er mot siden hans og skulderen han har armen over, hvordan hånden ligger på overarmen hans, de små bevegelsene av fingrene, den varme lukten som slår opp fra ham, en kjølig duft av deodorant, hint av svette, det varme kinnet så nært hans eget. “Og så finalen”, han hører knapt hviskingen mot øret gjennom de dundrende hjerteslagene før han kjenner Evens lepper mot kinnet sitt.

De er varme, myke, tørre, de suger huden mot seg, han kjenner noe fuktig gli såvidt over sitt egen kinn før før de slipper taket med et smask, lyden av jentene på den andre siden har steget til et øredøvende crescendo av kaklende fnising.

Han ser Evens blå øyne så nært ansiktet sitt at dersom han snudde seg ville de kollidert med hans egne, en kollisjon av stjerneskudd, galakser og lysende punkter. “Var det greit?” Even klemmer skuldrene hans forsiktig.

Isak kan ikke annet enn å nikke. Han tør ikke bevege seg, tør ikke si noe, vil bare sitte slik i all evighet.

En ilter piping i telefonen han har i beltet får Even til å sukke tungt. Hånden glir ned fra skulderen hans og han kjenner setet bevege seg når han reiser seg. “Vi er straks på Hønefoss, jeg må annonsere”, sier han unnskyldende og går fort mot rommet bak disken i kafeen mens han snakker lavt i en radio. Like etter kommer stemmen hans over høytaleren. “Vi ankommer straks Hønefoss stasjon, avstigning venstre side.”  
Isak blir sittende og se ut av vinduet. Det grelle gule lyset utenfor lyser opp grusen og de få menneskene som haster ut av toget. Snart starter toget igjen med et rykk.

Etter en stund forsvinner de asiatiske jentene fnisende til sovekupeen i motsatt retning. De vinker idet de går, Isak smiler tilbake og trekker et lettelsens sukk. Heldigvis satt de ved sitt eget bord etter at de tok bildet av ham og Even, det kiler i magen når han tenker på leppene hans mot kinnet. I det samme går Even forbi ham sammen med en passasjer, han smiler raskt mot ham, kanskje får han et smil tilbake, men Even er opptatt av den nye passasjeren som tydeligvis skal ha nøkkel til sovekupeen sin. “Jeg tror jeg har en ledig, altså. Eller så får du bare dele med noen andre da, toget er ganske fullt”, sier han lett. Passasjeren brysker seg opp og skal til å si noe når Even ler og dunker ham på skulderen. “Tulla. Reservasjonen din er her, den. Se her, vogn 12 plass 21, det er nesten helt fremst.” 

Isak blir sittende og se på Game of Thrones og drikke øl, dressin-ølen Even anbefalte var helt ok, selv om han foretrekker vanlig pils. Even står og rydder i kafeen, han tørker ølglass nå. Emo-jenta har gått tilbake til plassen sin. Den andre mannen ba om enda en øl, men Even mente han hadde fått nok, og hjalp ham vennlig, men bestemt tilbake til plassen hans, heldigvis har han soveplass i motsatt ende av togsettet, så han trenger ikke bekymre seg for at han skal bomme på doen i løpet av natten iallfall, tenker Isak. 

“Er det GoT? Fortsatt første episode?” Even står plutselig rett bak ham. Isak ser opp og nikker. “Jeg rakk ikke se den tidligere i uken, så egentlig skulle jeg se den med kompisen min i Bergen, men…” Han sukker.  
“Er det ham du skal besøke?” spør Even.  
“Skulle besøke. Men han sendte melding for en og halv time siden om at han og dama var syke så det passer litt dårlig med besøk. Vetta faen hva jeg skal gjøre jeg. Ta toget tilbake, kanskje. Jeg har ikke noe i Bergen å gjøre, liksom.”  
“Hm.” Even blir tenksom. “Har du turklær med deg?” Han ser på hettejakken hans.  
Isak ser forundret på ham. “Ja, vi skulle på hyttetur. Har ikke ski, da, men sekken er full av ull, for å si det sånn. Det er bare så klamt å reise i.”  
“Vil du bli med meg på tur da? Jeg går av vakt i morgen tidlig, da drar jeg rett til Finse på hyttetur. Den ligger noen kilometer fra stasjonen, men det er greit å gå dit. Kan fikse noen ski til deg også.”  
“Serr? Hyttetur på Finse?” Isak ser vantro på ham.  
“Ja? Bli med’a?”  
“Eh, ok. Ja, fett.” Han kjenner at ansiktet sprekker opp i et glis og svarer ja før fornuften overtar med innsigelser.  
“Digg!” Even smiler tilbake.

Isak gjesper, han kjenner at øynene begynner å bli tunge selv om kroppen føles sitrende våken. “Jeg tror jeg må prøve å sove litt, ass, hvis du skal gjøre friluftsmann av meg i morgen”, smiler han. Så kommer han på noe. “Skal ikke du sove?”  
“Sleep is the cousin to death”, svarer Even og trekker på skuldrene. “Neida. Jeg får avløsning på Ål, så da kan jeg sove noen timer der inne”, nikker han mot det lille rommet bak kafeen.  
“Ok.” Isak reiser seg og blir stående usikker et par sekunder. “Da møtes vi i morgen da?”  
“I morgen i Bergen! Eller strengt tatt i dag, da. Men vi kan møtes på perrongen?” foreslår Even.  
“Ok. Natta Even.”  
“Natta Isak.” Even smiler, og Isak lurer et øyeblikk på om han skal lene seg frem og gi ham en klem. Men så hører de et “hallo?” fra den andre enden av kafevognen, og magien er brutt. “Jeg får gå og jobbe litt. Sov godt, da.”

Isak går gjennom de mørklagte vognene med noe han kjenner er et latterlig smil over hele ansiktet. Noen få øyne følger ham med blikket når han passerer dem, den mørksminkede jenta fra kafevognen er fortsatt våken, ser han. Spredte snork høres, lave, dirrende lyder fra en mann ved vinduet, høye knurr fra en annen. Damen på setet ved siden av ham sover. Hun har dratt et pledd opp til haken, hodet er lent bakover og den spyttboble surkler i munnviken når hun puster. damen. Rådvill blir han stående og se på henne, han har ikke lyst til å vekke henne. Et øyeblikk lurer han på å gå tilbake til Even og spørre om det er noen andre seter ledige her, men han ender med å skreve over henne med lange bein, han holder pusten mens han henger i bagasjehyllen for å komme seg over uten å være nær henne, han vil virkelig ikke vekke henne slik. 

Hun rører så vidt på seg når han dumper seg ned på sitt eget sete, men sover heldigvis videre. Selv får han ikke sove, han lukker øynene, men alt han kan se er den høye konduktøren, de blå øynene, de skinner som lyskastere og gjør det umulig å sove. Når han åpner øynene og ser ut på mørket gjennom vinduet er det som om han ser speilbildet av ham bak seg, men det er ingen der, bare den sovende damen fra Hokksund.

Han må ha sovnet likevel. Det er lyst utenfor når han åpner øynene. Han ser de blå bølgene på fjorden utenfor glitre så vidt, før de suser inn i en tunnel. Klokken er litt over seks, han vet ikke hvor de er, men regner med de nærmer seg Bergen. Han løfter på hodet og kjenner noe mykt falle ned i fanget, og ser ned på det grå teppet som ligger trukket opp over ham, han kan ikke huske at han hadde med seg noe teppe i natt. Damen ved siden av ligger fortsatt med teppet under haken og pruster lavt, så henne er det nok ikke.

“Vi nærmer oss nå Bergen stasjon, og vil gjerne takke alle reisende for denne turen med NSBs nattog. Det blir avstigning på høyre side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på første kapittel 😍 Å publisere en helt ulest-av-andre-historie er litt nervepirrende, må jeg innrømme.
> 
> Tittelen gav seg iallfall selv, når vi nå har brukt to kapitler på det som i praksis er cirka tre-fire timer av turen til Bergen.
> 
> Kanskje kan man ikke kødde med at passasjerene styrer toget på omgang, men fjernstyringsteknologien for jernbanen, den eksisterer. Den kalles ERTMS (European Rail Traffic Management System), eller "digitalisering av jernbanen" som media liker å kalle det, og har elementer som hver for seg gir færre forsinkelser og som tilsammen vil gi en mer kostnadseffektiv og mer presis jernbane. 
> 
> Spesielt interesserte finner mer informasjon på https://www.banenor.no/Prosjekter/prosjekter/ertms/
> 
> Det var sales pitchen. Men teknologien finnes altså. Imidlertid finnes det ikke førerløse tog i Norge, og det er vel lite sannsynlig at det kommer med dagens skinnegang også - det er rett og slett for mange uforutsette elementer som gjør at man trenger en fører foran i toget. I tillegg skal det finnes minst to helt separate sikkerhetsbarrierer som kan stoppe toget, og det å ha en lokfører er én av dem.


	3. Det var noe som ikke passa oppi her

Han følger strømmen av toget og ut i den store stasjonshallen. Den er mindre enn Oslo S, og nesten folketom foruten de reisende med nattoget og en liten gruppe på vei inn i det han antar er et lokaltog. Nølende stopper han ved en reklametavle, usikker på hvor Even mente han skulle vente. Så ser han ham hoppe av toget gjennom en dør midt på kafevognen mens en kollega dytter en stor sekk og en lang skipose etter ham. “God morgen!” smiler han, han ser uforskammet våken ut, tenker Isak. Selv føler han seg tung og trøtt i kroppen. “Skal vi gå og få oss litt kaffe?” spør Even. Isak nikker. “Bli med’a”, sier Even og går bortover perrongen uten å se om han følger etter.

Even tar ham med inn på et personalrom på stasjonen. “Jeg må bare skifte først”, sier han og vrenger av seg uniformsjakken og begynner kneppe opp skjorten mens han ser på Isak. “Det vil kanskje du også? Vi må gå fra Finse, liksom, kan være greit med noe annet enn jeans og joggesko.”

Isak nikker og finner frem turklær fra sekken. Planen var hytta til Evas familie, på kysten utenfor Bergen et sted, så han har ikke akkurat skiutstyr med, men en skikkelig turbukse og jakke er med, og ullgenser, en moren strikket til ham i julegave for et par år siden.  
“Hvilken størrelse bruker du i sko?” spør Even med hodet inne i et skap i hjørnet av rommet. Han har allerede byttet, Isak snudde seg bort da han kledde av seg alt før han dro på seg superundertøy og skibukse.  
“Førtiseks?”  
“Ok, da kan du låne disse?” Han rekker et par skisko til Isak. “Det er faren min sine. Jeg glemte skiutstyret da jeg dro hit i vinterferien, så pappa sendte sitt med neste tog, og så glemte jeg ta dem med tilbake til Oslo. Se her er ski også. Tror de passer deg.”  
Så roter han gjennom noen plastposer som står foran skapet. “En kollega av meg har fikset mat”, sier Even. “Men mulig det er litt lite til to.” Han kikker ned i posen. “Kanskje Narvesen har noe. Kom igjen da.”

Narvesen har dårlig utvalg av mat, et stykke fra de nesten døgnåpne dagligvarebutikkene på Oslo S, tenker Isak. Men de får i det minste kjøpt seg kaffe. Isak sier han ikke er sulten, men Even insisterer på å ta med lunsj til dem begge og plukker med seg både matpakker og en pakke pølser kiosken egentlig skal steke selv. Damen bak disken nikker gjenkjennende til ham og gir ham smilende en stor pose boller og croissanter etter at han har betalt. “Gårbakst”, forklarer han når de går ut med en stappfull plastpose. “Jeg pleier å få det når jeg er innom om morgenen. Blir som nybakt etter en runde i ovnen.”

De tar et annet tog tilbake mot Finse. Even sier at nattoget blir stående her til i kveld. Han bare ler når Isak sier han ikke har billett. “Det ordner seg”, sier han, og trekker ham med seg mot kafevognen på det nye toget. “Se her, nå sitter du bare her og så tar vi det her helt chill.” Han dytter leende Isak og all bagasjen inn i det lille rommet bak kafedisken og henter mer kaffe til dem. “Og noen sånne, det trenger vi”, mumler han og dytter noen små, gule poser med kaffe fra en boks under kaffemaskinen ned i siderommet på sekken.

Turen til Finse tar litt over to timer. Landskapet endrer seg, først de evinnelige tunnelene østover fra Bergen, så stadig mer utsikt etterhvert som de kommer opp på fjellet. Den siste halvtimen sitter Isak med ansiktet klistret til det lille vinduet. De hvite viddene er annerledes enn noe annet landskap han har kjørt gjennom.  
“Du vet de har spilt inn Star Wars her oppe?” spør Even plutselig og peker ut mot breen like bortenfor.  
“Hæ? Seriøst?”  
“Hoth ligger der oppe”, sier han. “ _Empire strikes back_.”  
“Ja, faen, det visste jeg jo.” Han snur seg mot Even. “Du, kan vi dra dit eller?” spør han ivrig.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Hvis været er bra i morgen så. Hytta ligger typ 3-4 kilometer fra breen.” Det ser ut som han sliter med å holde seg alvorlig.  
“Du kødder nå?”  
“Nei?”  
“Wow! Herregud, det er en av de beste filmene jeg har sett!” Isak stirrer ut av vinduet med skrekkblandet fryd, det føles som om en tauntaun kan komme løpende over vidda hvert øyeblikk.

Perrongen utenfor den røde stasjonsbygningen på Finse er travel. Toget er eneste transport, det går ikke bilvei hit, og på vinteren består befolkningen her av turister og folk som betjener turistene, pluss en og annen jernbaneansatt med ansvar for snøberedskapen, forteller Even. Han hilser mot en eldre mann i gul kjeledress som står og ser på toget. “Han og to til er snøkoordinatorer og bemanner stasjonen her hele vinteren for å sørge for at sporvekslere og kontaktledningene holdes fri for snø og is.”  
“Du kan mye om jernbane, ass!”  
“Det er jobben min, Isak”, himler Even med et smil. “Kom igjen, vi får spenne på oss skiene.”

De legger avgårde sørøstover fra Finse. Det er lett å gå, med fine spor å følge på sørsiden av jernbanelinjen. “Vi følger den bare, så er vi garantert å ikke gå oss bort”, sier Even.  
“Gå oss bort? Du vet hvor vi skal?” spør Isak skeptisk.  
“Det er ikke mulig å gå seg bort her, ass”, ler Even. “Se her, skispor, så følger vi det til vi ser hytta. Umulig å bomme!”  
“Du har vært der før?”  
“Nei, aldri, men det skal være lett å finne, så det går nok bra.”

Diskret tar Isak opp mobilen, han kan jo iallfall sjekke hvor de er på kartet. Et svakt “faen” slipper ut av ham når han oppdager at telefonen er uten dekning, selvfølgelig er den det. Han ser seg rundt. Stasjonsbyen har forsvunnet bak dem, bare noen spredte hytter er synlige på avstand. Jernbanen ligger som et trygt bånd et stykke bortenfor dem, han trøster seg med at så lenge de ser den så kan de iallfall ikke gå seg fullstendig bort. Han håper noen vet hvor Even er og vil etterlyse ham om de ikke kommer tilbake til, ja, hvor lenge skal de egentlig være her, til søndag?  
“Hvor lenge skal vi være her?” spør han mot Evens rygg foran seg. Terrenget er åpent her, og selv om himmelen er blå og alt ser rolig ut er det en jevn vind mot dem som gjør det vanskelig å prate sammen.  
“Hæ?” Even stopper og snur seg mot Isak.  
“Når skal vi dra tilbake?”  
Even rynker pannen. “Hjemlengsel allerede?”  
“Nei, nei, jeg bare lurte på hvor lenge du tenker bli her. Jeg burde kanskje gi beskjed til Jonas om hvor jeg er, tenkte jeg.”  
“Ok.” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Til søndag, kanskje, funker det?”  
“Ja, jeg tror det. Eller, jeg har togbillett hjem på søndag, da. Så da kanskje vi må dra til Bergen litt tidligere.”  
Even ser undrende på ham. “Du Isak. Du vet hva de metallgreiene der er?” Han peker på jernbaneskinnene.  
“Ja, det er jernbaneskinner?”  
“Du vet hvor du kommer om du følger dem?”  
Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Til Bergen?”  
“Andre veien da?”  
“Åh.” Isak smiler. “Da så.”  
“Vi bare hopper på toget på Finse da. Det går 01:29, 14:31 og 18:17.”  
“Kan du tidene på rams?”  
“Det er jobben min, Isak”, sier Even.

Hytta er liten og rød og ligger i lia nedenfor jernbanen. Utsikten er formidabel, det er vidt utsyn sørvestover fra den, lange flate vidder før Hardangerjøkulen reiser seg. De stamper av seg snøen og setter skiene opp mot veggen. Even låser opp døren.

Den er trang og mørk innvendig. Veggene har mørkt furupanel, langt forbi gulnet, det er en brunfarge som spiser lyset. Ingenting skjer når de skrur på lysbryteren. “Det er jo strøm her da”, mumler Even og går prøvende rundt i hytta med mobilen som lykt. Isak blir stående like innenfor døren.

“Jaja, vi får bruke stearinlys”, sier han. “Må jo uansett fyre opp her.” Vedkassen er full av tørr ved, og de greier få fyr på peisen. Snart brenner det livlig i kubbene. Isak sitter på huk med fingrene like foran peiskanten mens han stirrer som hypnotisert inn i flammene.  
“Pokker.” Even kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med en bærepose i hånden. Han ser unnskyldende på Isak. “Vi greide å glemme igjen en av posene med mat på toget, tror jeg.”  
“Ups.”  
“Så vi har kanskje litt lite mat. Den gode nyheten er at vi har vin, da.” Han holder opp en tre-liters vindunk. “Og kaffe.”  
“Kaffe og vin. Da er vel påsken berget, er den ikke?”  
“Ja, den er det, er den ikke?” Even smiler mot ham. “Vi har litt til da. Egg og sjokolade, og pølsene og bollene fra Narvesen. Og så tror jeg det er litt mat her.” Han snur og går inn på kjøkkenet igjen. “Joda”, roper han. Stemmen hans er fjern og kommer nedenfra. Isak går etter den og holder på å ramle ned i et hull i gulvet. Det er tydeligvis matkjeller under kjøkkengulvet, og Even står halvveis nede i stigen og leter i hyllene. “Mais… Joikakaker….. Spagetti a la Capri… pytt i panne. Det pleide vi ha på hytta da jeg var liten, med speilegg.” Han kommer opp med to bokser i hendene. “Mat”, gliser han.

De griller ostesmørbrød fra matpakkene Even tok med på peisen. Flammene slikker opp under de lyse skivene, og farger dem svartskjoldete. Isak rynker på nesen når han spiser det forkullede brødet. “Det smaker nokså brent.”  
“Det ER brent, Isak. Se, det svarte her. Det er brent. Men det var noe som ikke passa oppi her også.” Even tar de to skivene fra hverandre og kikker inni. “Osten er ikke smeltet en gang. Og salat og majones funker litt dårlig i ostesmørbrød.”  
“Faen ass, kan vi finne noen annen mat?” Isak skjærer en grimase og legger fra seg det svidde ostesmørbrødet.  
“Pølser?”  
“Pølser er bra.”  
“Du kan grille pølser?”  
“Jeg kan grille pølser.”

Etterpå spiser de croissanter og boller. “Digg altså.Du har rett i at de blir som ferske når de varmes igjen.”  
“Ja, bra triks, ikke sant? Jeg har lært det på jobb.”  
Isak skakker på hodet og ser på Even gjennom nesten sammenknepne øyne. “Serverer dere gamle boller på toget?”  
Even flirer. “Ja, hva trodde du? At vi sto og eltet deig og bakte ut?” Han ser på Isak. “Men du da, har du noen jobbtriks? Hva jobber du med, forresten?”  
“Jeg er lege. Jeg jobber på ahus, holder på med spesialisering i psykiatri.” Han kjenner seg litt stolt når han sier det, nåløyet for å komme inn på spesialiseringen var trangt, og han har jobbet for det lenge.  
“Ja…. psykiatri, ja. Det er… interessant.” Even ser plutselig usikker ut.  
“Det er kjempeinteressant!” sier Isak engasjert. “Nye behandlingsmåter, med kombinasjoner av medikamenter og terapi. Jeg har jobbet med et prosjekt om psykoedukasjon i det siste, at pasienter med bipolar lidelse får bedre innsikt i egen sykdom. Ja, vet du hva bipolar er? Det er ikke alle som vet det, det er unormalt store svingninger i humøret….”

“Jeg vet hva bipolar er”, avbryter Even. “Så spennende da.” Han reiser seg for å legge mer ved i peisen. Isak betrakter ham, han virker plutselig så lukket. Han blir stående ved peisen etter at han har lagt i mer ved. Skuldrene hans hever og senker seg som om han trekker pusten dypt.  
“Jeg… jeg har bipolar 1”, sier han fort. “Jeg hadde den første episoden da jeg var 15, så fortsatte det sånn, men nå har jeg det under kontroll”, sier han fort, han puster ut etter den siste stavelsen.

“Ok.” Isak vet ikke hva han skal si. 

Lege-Isak vil berømme pasienten for ærligheten og åpenheten, si noe om at det er viktig å åpne seg for behandleren, spørre hvordan det går, trivialiteter fra grunnkurset i pasientsamtaler og noen års erfaring fra psykiatrien.

Isak-på-fjellet blir stum som en østers. Det er en klisje, slår det ham, det finnes jo ikke østers her. “Du er jo ikke hjernedød”, faller det ut av ham. Han rødmer i det samme.  
Even ler. “Fet observasjon, doktor!” Han dulter borti ham. “Kan jeg få legeerklæring på det?”  
Isak flirer med ham. “Kan du fortelle litt mer om hva du føler om å ikke bli erklært hjernedød?” spør han med empatisk terapeut-stemme.

De blir sittende i den røde hyttesofaen, som Even kaller den, typisk bred og ukomfortabel sofa med plass til å sove på, men som ikke er behagelig verken til å ligge eller sitte i. De drikker vin og spiser sjokolade og noen peanøtter de fant i kjelleren. Isak påstår de smaker harsk, mens Even mener de bare er litt krydret på smaken. Evens føtter kiler ham mot låret, de sitter i hver sin ende av sofaen og har lagt beina langs sofaryggen for ikke å fryse. De diskuterer musikk, Even finner frem en rap-spilleliste som han forutseende nok har lagret offline på mobilen. “Dekningen er dritdårlig over fjellet her”, forklarer han, det er jo ikke første gang han er her oppe. 

De prater om alt mulig, tankene flyter ut av munnen, frem og tilbake. Even liker å lage mat, Isak foretrekker takeaway, men spiser som regel i kantinen på sykehuset uansett. De liker å gå på tur, “både sofakos og turer i fjellet”, som Isak påpeker mens de slanger seg i sofaen. Vinen får ham til å slappe av, han kjenner han blir myk i kroppen når han lener seg bakover i sofaen. Taket snurrer langsomt rundt over ham når han kikker opp, han hører Evens latter når han lukker øynene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, to og et halvt kapittel på Bergensbanen får holde.... vi plasserer oss VED banen i stedet nå.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤❤❤ -det føles veldig rart å ikke ha svart på en eneste en av dem selv om jeg nå poster tredje kapittel, men jeg SKAL svare... det ble bare litt mye påske!


	4. Sykt søtt med to gutter

**Langfredag**

De våkner tett inntil hverandre i den brede underkøyen i det innerste rommet på loftet. Det er to dyner der, den ene ligger halvveis oppå den andre, og Isak ligger med ryggen mot Evens bryst og mage. Han synes han har drømt at han lå og holdt rundt Even i natt, det føltes livaktig, med de lange sterke armene rundt midjen, og fingrene krummet om armen hans.

Heldigvis sover de begge i superundertøyet. Naken hud ville være litt for intenst nå, kjenner Isak. Han forsøker vri seg fri fra skjeen som omfavner ham, men Even tar tak i ham og holder ham fast. Han mumler noe mot den nakne huden i nakken hans før han slapper av igjen.

Isak forsøker å flytte seg unna, han må på do, kjenner han, kan gjerne krype inn under dynen igjen etterpå. 

“Skal du gå?”  
“Må på do.”  
“Kom tilbake da.”  
“Jada.”

Snøen utenfor glitrer i sollyset. Han ser ut over tilnærmet uendelige mengder landskap og natur. Isak aner ikke hva klokken er, så han vet ikke hvilken himmelretning som er hvor heller eller hva som ligger hvor. Det ser ut som en sånn dag man skal gå på ski i, men akkurat nå er det noe annet som frister mye mer, tenker han mens han kjenner sommerfuglene flagre i magen.

Even løfter dynen når Isak kommer tilbake igjen. “Brrrr, du er kald”, sier han og gnir overarmen hans. “Er det greit at jeg varmer deg?” spør han, det er en usikker kant i stemmen hans.  
“Helt greit.” Isak smiler mot veggen på den andre siden, han er glad Even ligger bak ham, han har ikke lyst til å vise frem det latterlige gliset sitt nå. 

De blir liggende tett inntil hverandre. Even stryker opp og ned Isaks overarm. Isak kjenner at ansiktet hans er helt ved halsen hans. Pusten kiler varmt mot huden, han kjenner nakkehårene bevege seg i luftstrømmen. Det føles som om leppene hans planter små kyss på den myke huden, han bøyer hodet så vidt fremover. Evens hånd flytter seg mot brystkassen og trekker ham enda nærmere, mens fingrene begynner stryke i små sirkler rundt brystvorten. Pusten hans er anstrengt, den skjelver så vidt når han trekker den inn, skjelvingen treffer Isak som små vingeslag i magen, en stadig sterkere flagring fra små flygende skapninger sveiper gjennom ham.

DUNK. 

DUNK.

“Faen, det er noen her!” Even setter seg fort opp i sengen før han reiser seg og går mot døren til loftstrappen. Isak blir liggende under dynen, han har mest lyst til å dra den over hodet. De er langt inne på fjellet, det skal ikke komme noen hit. Ikke med mindre det er en wampa, kanskje. Han forsøker berolige seg selv, det finnes ikke wampaer, ikke her, i alle fall, med mindre de er innført ulovlig, husker han fra en artikkel han leste. “I en fandom-wikipedia, skjerp deg, Isak!” sier han lavt til seg selv.

Han rynker pannen når han hører kvinnestemmer utenfor, og står opp fra sengen for å gå ned til dem.

“Hei!” En blond kvinne i en stor rød anorakk står midt på stuegulvet. “Jeg visste ikke at det var noen her allerede.”  
“Allerede?” sier Even forvirret. “Jeg trodde det var bare jeg som skulle ha hytta i påsken?”  
“ _Ha_ hytta?” spør en kvinne med kort, mørkt hår. “Jeg trodde det var mormoren din sin, Chris?”  
“Jaa….” Den tredje, i en turkis skijakke som ser ut som noe fra en 80-tallsfilm, svarer. Hun biter på pekefingeren sin. “Er det du som er Kasper?” spør hun.  
“Kasper? Nei. Jeg heter Even. Og dette er Isak.”  
“Å, det er sykt søtt med to gutter altså!” Det brede smilet til kvinnen med den lyse stemmen går nesten rundt ansiktet. Hun trekker den rosa jakken rundt seg i ren fryd.  
“Vilde!” Den femte av dem, i fornuftig svart vinterjakke og hijab er skarp i stemmen.   
“Homofile er sykt morsomme da!” sier en av de andre, hun som spurte om dette var noens mormor sin hytte.  
“Emma!” 

“Altså, hvem er dere og hva gjør dere her?” spør Even litt skarpt. Han ser oppgitt ut. “Det er jo masse madrassen på loftet her, men jeg trodde det fungerte slik at man fikk hytta alene.”  
“Kjenner du også mormoren til Chris?” spør hun som tydeligvis heter Emma.   
“Mormoren til Chris? Nei, jeg kjenner ingens mormor. Jeg har leid denne hytta av NSBs velferdsgruppe.”  
“NSB?” sier en av de andre forvirret.  
“Ja, jobber noen av dere i NSB?” spør Even.  
De ser på hverandre. “Neiiii….?”  
“Chris, er du sikker på det er HER hytta ligger?” spør den første av dem.  
“Ja, mormor sa det var bare å gå rett nordover fra stasjonen.”  
“Nordover? Dette er da ikke nord for stasjonen!” bryter Isak oppgitt inn. “Dette er...“ Han ser ut av den åpne døren før han kaster et blikk på armbåndsuret sitt, og tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Sørøst for Finse.”  
“Wow, imponerende”, sier Even anerkjennende.  
“Oi, så vi har gått feil da?” sier blondinen i rosa jakke oppgitt.   
“Dere har gått feil.”  
“Faen.” 

De fem jentene ser på hverandre. “Vi får snu, da”, sier hun i turkis jakke til de andre. De andre nikker.

“Men….” Blondinen står og tripper og ser på dem med et blikk som ser ganske desperat ut. “Kan vi låne doen?” Hun ser seg rundt som om det skulle være en dør til badet der inne.  
Even gliser bredt, Isak ser glimtet i øyet. “Værsågod! Doen er rett der borte, du ser den ved siden av vedskjulet når du rundt hjørnet.”

“Åh, har dere kaffe!” utbryter plutselig hun med det korte håret, og kaster lange blikk mot kjøkkenbenken, der en haug gule, små kaffeposer ligger. Even følger blikket hennes. Smilet hans slukner litt. “Ja, vi har jo det….”  
“Kan jeg lage kaffe?” spør hun ivrig. “Jeg har så sykt lyst på kaffe, skjønner du!” Hun legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham med bambiøyne.  
“Okei da”, sukker Even. “Men vi har ikke helt fått i gang gassen ennå, så vi må fyre opp i peisen først, så det kan ta litt tid.”   
Tanken på at denne gjengen skal bli værende her lenge, minst en halvtime, kanskje en time eller mer, føles ganske uutholdelig for Isak.  
“Gass? Det er propanbluss her?” Hun med hijab tar et par skritt frem mens hun ser spørrende på Even, som nikker. “Kan jeg se?” 

Uten å vente på svar går hun bort til gassblusset og forsøker tenne på det. Isak skal til å si at det ikke virker når fyrstikken hennes blåser ut, før hun bøyer seg ned og stikker den ene hånden under benken og fikler med noe. Så tenner hun fyrstikken på nytt og skrur på bryteren for gassen. Etter noen sekunder stikker hun fyrstikken borttil, og en blå krans av flammer sprer seg rundt blusset.  
“Oi, hva gjorde du?” spør Even imponert.  
Hun ser på ham et par sekunder før hun svarer. “Åpnet ventilen for gassen.” Hun vinker dem bort til seg. “Kom hit og se da”, sier hun utålmodig. “Se her, det er bare å flippe over denne hendelen”, peker hun. “Vips, gass.”

Den mørke jenta småhopper ivrig rundt dem. “Nå når du har hjulpet dem med gassen må vi iallfall få kaffe, Sana. Jeg elsker kaffe altså!” Hun smiler bredt og sluker Isak med blikket, synes han, han rygger mentalt bort fra henne.

En time senere er jentene omsider sendt videre. 

De hadde oppdaget at Påskelabyrinten akkurat hadde begynt da de satte seg med kaffen, og hadde insistert på å høre det før de dro, det var tross alt siste innledende runde. Isak husket det fra barndommen, den nesten åndeløse stillheten rundt frokostbordet, febrilsk blaing i atlas og leksikon, senere internett. Stemmen hadde vært den samme, Viggo Valles syngende dialekt. “Vi skal til den høyeste stasjonen på den norske jernbanen. Kor ska vi dra?” Even hadde ledd høyt, de andre hadde sett forvirret på ham. “Vet dere ikke det?” hadde han sjokkert spurt. “Det er her vel! Finse! 1222 meter over havet. Det er jo hotellet?” Han hadde sett de blanke blikkene deres. “Jeeez, har dere ikke fått med dere dét en gang? Skiltet er jo dritstort borte på stasjonen!” Han hadde ristet på hodet mens han knipset innpå en bit av sjokoladekaken.

Even ser den siste av dem gli avgårde mot Finse gjennom vinduet og dumper ned på benken vis a vis Isak. “Fy faen. De der var intense så tidlig på morgenen, altså.” Isak rister på hodet. “Håpløst”, sier han.  
“Og sykt dårlige i Påskelabyrinten. Vi burde ha ringt inn, da, hadde blitt et strålende team med nerdegreiene du visste, veldig bra å huske Marie Curies fødeby.” Isak trekker på skuldrene, handler det bare om naturvitenskap så har han jo kontroll. Han er imponert over Evens kunnskap også, eller kunnskrap som Magnus en gang kalte den unyttige kunnskapen. Høyeste stasjon på jernbanen, sporvidde, Star Wars, musikk, ikke bare rap, men elektronika, dubstep, klassisk, en haug sjangere Isak ikke har peiling på selv. 

Jentene hadde med en boks med sjokoladekake som de delte over kaffen, men Isak synes den bare lagde et hull i magen i stedet for å fylle ham opp. Den søte kaken sammen med kaffen hadde gjort ham småkvalm.  
“Vi burde kanskje ha noe skikkelig frokost, i stedet for den sjokoladekaken?” foreslår Even.   
Isak nikker ivrig, og snart sitter de med speilegg og pytt i panne. “Dette var godt, da”, sier Isak utydelig med munnen full av mat.  
“Bedre enn torskerogn”, sier Even.  
“Torskerogn? Seriøst?” Isak ser skeptisk på ham.  
“Det er ti bokser i kjelleren. Jeg lurer på hvem som har vært her før altså. Og _satt igjen_ ti bokser torskerogn.”  
“Noen som gikk feil, kanskje?” “  
“Må ha vært noen fra Norske Småbåtfiskere det da. NSB, got it?” Even hikstler av den dårlige spøken sin. Isak bare rister på hodet og skraper tallerkenen sin.

De spenner på seg skiene og går på tur i flere timer. Solen skinner frå blå himmel, det er nesten vindstille og skaren er lett å gå på. De kan se langt, milevidt, føles det som, i det fjerne kan han se et helikopter, jernbanen svinger seg inn og ut av tunneller, Even vet sikkert nøyaktig hvor togene er nå. 

Isak vil helst opp på jøkulen for å se hvor Star Wars-filmen ble spilt inn, men etter å ha gått i to timer har de fortsatt ikke kommet opp til platået. Han blir hengende lenger og lenger bak Even. Beina føles tyngre for hvert steg med skiene, og han aner ikke hvordan han skal greie å ta for seg hvis han faller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliten Isak på fjelltur? Ikke så bra, vel?  
> Og hva med jentene? Fant de veien dit de skulle, burde noen sjekke det slik at de kan meldes savnet? Og maten, blir det stekt torskerogn til middag? 
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, stas å ha dere med på fjellet også! ❤


	5. Papiller mot epidermis

**Langfredag**

Even stopper og venter på ham. Han henger andpusten over stavene. Øynene er nesten usynlige bak de mørke solbrillene. “Hvordan går det?”

Isak orker ikke svare, han bare ser på Even mens han prøver gjenvinne pusten, fornuften, tankene, styrken, et eller annet.

Even graver i lommen på jakken sin og finner frem en halv Kvikk Lunsj. Han brekker av en stripe og stikker den i munnen til Isak. Isak orker ikke gape, han sprer bare så vidt leppene og lar den kalde sjokoladen gli inn. Sjokoladesmaken legger seg i munnhulen og han tygger i seg den søte kjeksen så raskt at Even fortsatt holder i den når enden når munnen hans. 

Fingertuppene hans er kalde mot leppene. De smaker salt når tungespissen slikker over dem idet Even slipper taket i sjokoladen. Et sekund er det som om alt står stille, at det bare er leppene og fingertuppene som eksisterer, bare den hvite snøen, den blå himmelen, den gule solen. Ikke en gang dem selv eksisterer i dette landskapet, ikke annet enn som fingeravtrykk mot leppeavtrykk, papiller mot epidermis, ørsmå vibrasjoner mellom dem, smaksstoffenes molekyler mot reseptorene på smaksløkenes sansehår, aktivering, depolarisering, frigjøring av transmittersubstabs, aktivering av endegrener av sensoriske nervefibre i synaptisk kontakt med smakscellene.

Han husker alle ordene fra forelesningene. Han har bare ikke forstått dem før nå.

Øynene hans er blå, nesten som himmelen. De er så nær ham, så nær som om han skal til å kysse ham. Sukkeret fra sjokoladen har passert magen og er på vei ut i blodet, hjernen, han må skynde seg før fornuften stopper ham, som om hjertet ikke forstår hva fornuften skal si utenom at han skal handle nå. Han bøyer seg mot ham og fanger leppene med sine egne, omfavner dem, smaker dem, de smaker sjokolade, farer det gjennom ham, han kommer for alltid til å forbinde smaken av kvikk lunsj med disse leppene, uansett om de smaker øl, hvitløk, morgenånde eller noe helt annet han ikke vet hva er ennå. 

Armene hans legger seg rundt ham, de møter ham, han er med, farer det gjennom ham, sommerfuglene løsner og flyr fritt gjennom ham, flagrer i fingertuppene som glir over vindjakken, flagrer i ryggen under hans egen jakke, der hans fingre presser mot utsiden, flagrer gjennom magen, hjertet, halsen, hodet, alt blir så lett der leppene hans møter Evens lepper, der varm mykhet møter varm mykhet, tunge møter tunge, de ru papillene, nå driter han i om de er trådformet, soppformet, bladformet, vollformet, det var en huskeregel, men den er ikke viktig lenger, han forstår der, der han står og kysser Even like under en bre på Hardangervidda, der wampaer kan komme hoppende over skavelen på jakt etter tauntauner når som helst, for det viser forskning.

Leppene slipper taket og han hører Evens latter, som en klukkende fjellbekk, tenker han, den sildrer gjennom ham før han kysser ham igjen og igjen og igjen. De snubler i skiene og faller, ruller gjennom skaren, svømmer i den løse snøen under, han kjenner den kalde snøen mot huden, et øyeblikk er han redd for snøskred, ser for seg de harde lagene med et kulelager av snø mellom, forestiller seg hvordan det hele skal begynne å gli nå, når de kaver nedover lia, hodet først, snøkulene på vei under halslinningen, munnen som fylles av snø, han må ikke miste taket. Så hører han Even le enda mer, kjenner ham riste mot seg, magen som hopper opp og ned, lyden, de blanke tårene, hånden hans mot hans egen, hoderistingen, herregud, her ligger vi og kaver i snøen som barnehageunger, skal vi reise oss, sette oss, gå tilbake?

De jager hverandre tilbake til hytta, følger sporene de lagde i formiddag, tråkker på skiene, dytter, går ved siden av hverandre, smiler, ler, stopper for å kysse, et sted lager de engler, men det tar for lang tid, engler bruker ikke ski, men de orker ikke ta dem av, ikke før de tumler opp på verandaen, da ligger skiene på bakken nedenfor, de er på vei inn, hånd i hånd, slenger sekkene på gulvet, løper opp, bryr seg ikke om å henge opp tøy, fyre i peisen, de finner bare sengen innerst på loftet, de tynne madrassene med sprekk mellom, den er praktisk å spenne fra i med hælen, presse seg opp, han kan holde seg i sengestolpen, presse fotsålene mot sengebunnen over seg, selv om den er i veien, han banner når hodet skaller oppi, når albuen skraper mot den ru furuveggen, når hodet slår mot endeveggen igjen og igjen mens han støter inn i ham, hvordan det ikke betyr noe når han kommer mellom dem, over dem, inni ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natta, peeps!
> 
> Beklager geografiske og ikke minst terrengmessige uklarheter om Hardangervidda og Finse. Det er langt utenfor der jeg har vært selv, og selv om jeg kan beskrive med ord hvor Hoth “ligger” så aner jeg ikke hvordan terrenget ser ut for å komme dit. Jeg er usikker på hvor tungt det er å komme opp på selve breen, det tar visst en times tid t/r Finse med hundeslede. Og i denne historien er verken Even eller Isak fullstendig n00bs på ski.
> 
> Øvrige detaljer bør derimot være nogenlunde riktige. Hytta de er på er Kongsnut sør-øst for Finse, en gammel vokterbolig fra starten av 1900-tallet. Riktignok er den ikke lenger i NSBs eie og ikke til utleie i påsken, men ellers ligger den nå der oppe. Og Isaks tanker om smakssansen er som klippet ut av Store Norske. Sorry, tungeanatomi er ikke mitt spesialfelt.


	6. Fisk i kaffen

**Påskeaften**

Neste dag våkner de tett sammenfiltret. Huden er svett og klam, det lugger behagelig i lysken. Isak strekker litt på beinet, vet hvorfor han er støl, hvorfor det river lett i huden. Even skyver låret sitt dypere inn mellom Isaks og presser seg mot ham, morgenstivheten er tydelig mot hoftekammen hans.

“God morgen”, mumler Isak mot halsen hans.  
“Veldig god morgen.” Han kjenner stemmebåndene vibrere under ham, huden kiler mot leppene når de strekker seg i et smil, før han strekker hodet opp mot Even for å kysse ham, et langt kyss, hans egne lepper kjennes ru når han kysser ham, en behagelig ømhet.

“Har du sovet godt?” spør Isak. Even nikker og drar ham mot seg, han ruller seg over på ryggen og trekker Isak med seg. Hendene hans glir nedover ryggen og stanser rundt rumpeballene. Fingrene krummer seg rundt dem, kiler lett i overgangen til låret, tomlene drar dem så vidt fra hverandre. Isak strammer musklene, det skjer uvilkårlig, som om det var glatt muskulatur, tenker han, lårene sklir ned på hver sin side av Evens hofter og klemmer ham fast mens han presser seg mot ham. Han er stiv mot Even, de er begge stive, han kjenner glatte dråper mellom dem når han sakte glir over ham. Even lar den ene hånden glir rundt hoften hans og inn mellom dem, griper rundt dem begge, de kommer ikke til å vare lenge, et sånn kjapt morgenrunk, sånn som de har tid til før de står opp, en kjærestekjappis, farer det gjennom ham, før han kysser bort tanken.

De blir liggende i sengen i en evighet, kysser, koser, stryker over ømme albuer og knær, følger merkene fra i går med fingrene, de røde merkene på halsen, det mørkere på brystet, en blålig oval som rødmer mot midten. De prøver på nytt, gjør det omvendt, samme vei, feil vei, riktig vei, det spiller ingen rolle, de skal prøve dette igjen og igjen nå.

“Når la du egentlig merke til meg?” spør Isak. Han lurer på om det var da han sjekket inn eller om det var i kafevognen senere på turen, eller kanskje da Even sjekket billettene.  
“Jeg så deg da du flyttet inn.”  
“Hæ, da jeg flyttet inn?” Han ser forvirret på Even.  
“Ja, i Trondheimsveien?” Even kysser ham lett på nesen.  
“Men… visste du hvem jeg var da?”  
“Nei. Men jeg visste at jeg måtte finne det ut.”

***

Det kommer en høy rumlende lyd fra Isaks mage. Even snur seg mot ham og ler. “Er du sulten?”  
“Sulten? Nei?” Isak forsøker se uskyldig ut, men magen akkompagnerer med en enda høyere rumling. “Ok, kanskje litt sulten da…”  
“Så jeg er ikke nok?” Even setter opp en snurt mine.  
Isak greier ikke la være å stryke fingeren raskt over den fuktige underleppen hans. “Nok og nok….” Flirende setter han beina på tregulvet nedenfor sengen. Den kalde luften som treffer hele kroppen får ham til å gufse. “Vi burde kanskje fyre i ovnen”, mumler han.  
“Drit i det. Det blir snart sol her også”, mener Even.  
“Men kaffe da?”  
“Kaffe kan jeg ordne! Hun Sana fikser jo gassen i går!” 

Isak ser ned i den tomme vannbøtten på kjøkkenet. “Vi glemte å hente vann i går.”  
“Vi glemte visst ganske mye”, sier Even og ser på den halvåpne døren. Heldigvis er det lite løssnø her nå, det er bare en liten strime snø innenfor.

Snart koker kaffevannet, og Even heller i kaffepulveret og rører med en gaffel. “Vet du at de brukte fisk i kaffen i gamle dager?” Han ser skrått bort på Isak.  
“Fisk?” Isak peker på ham. “Du kødder.”  
“Klareskinn, tørket svømmeblære av fisk”, forklarer Even. “Tenk deg å være den første som kom på å kaste et fiskeskinn i kaffen. ‘Hey, da klarner den sikkert lettere!’.” Smilet hans er intenst engasjert.  
“Science by incident”, sier Isak. “Helt sikkert et uhell. Tenk på alle de andre tingene de mistet i kaffen før de fant noe som hadde annen effekt enn å få dem til å banne. Brød, sokker, trepinner, never, egg...”  
“Hinnen fra eggeskall ble også brukt, faktisk”, flirer Even.  
Isak hever det ene øyebrynet. “Du kan _litt_ for mange dirty tricks til å jobbe i kafevognen, føler jeg.”  
“Du skulle bare visst hvor mange dirty tricks jeg kan, du.” Even rekker ut armen og trekker ham mot seg. Hånden glir nedover ryggen mot baken hans. 

Det kiler langt nede i magen når de lange fingrene hans glir over den store muskelen og krummer seg rundt rumpeballene. Munnen hans smaker av morgen, av natt, av ham selv. Isak kysser ham sultent, han kjenner tungen hans bevege seg rundt hans egen, leppene er såre og hovne etter natten. Isak kjenner den skarpe kanten av kjøkkenbenken bak seg og skyver seg opp på benken og sprer beina for å få plass til Even. Even presser seg mot ham. Pusten går i raske, raspende drag sammen med de stakkato bevegelsene som trekker klærne av dem, det mørkeblå superundertøyet som noen påstår at er det minst sexy som finnes, men som Isak er sikker på at han for alltid vil forbinde med denne hytteturen.

Pikken hans spretter hard og dunkende opp mot magen. Isak gyser til når luften treffer den, det kjølige mot den fuktige tuppen kjennes som is, han stønner høyt. Even bøyer seg ned foran ham, tungen lager en sti over huden, maler sirkler over den stramme magen. Isak kjenner kinnet hans raspe lett mot den glatte hardheten, han puster inn i det krøllete blonde håret, før leppene hans omslutter ham, sluker ham, drukner ham i en varm fuktighet, i en eneste glidende bevegelse. Han griper håret hans, holder Even fast, han må fullføre dette, men det kommer til å gå fort. Evens munn beveger seg opp og ned langs skaftet, han kjenner tungen under hodet, vet Even kjenner smaken av ham nå. Han holder seg fast i Even mens han bøyer seg bakover, kjenner hvordan musklene spenner seg, munnen er åpen, han presser seg mot ham. Even suger ham raskt inn og ut, Isak forsøker si noe, advare ham, men han greier det ikke, kjenner bare hvordan orgasmen beveger seg gjennom ham, fra magen ut i fingertuppene og tærne, før den samler seg i magen igjen, konsentrerer seg om ett punkt, der Even tar i mot ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager litt sen posting i dag, men sent er godt, er det ikke? Og økt kapittellengde. Ups. Sorry.
> 
> Litt dårlig med frokost på Finse, kanskje, men kaffe fikk de forhåpentligvis. Hvis den ikke kokte over eller tørrkokte.
> 
> Takk til Bewa og Ane Rikke for litt in situ gjennomlesing og flikking på deler av kapittelet i dag. Og takk for alle kommentarer. Og og og.


	7. Smågrumsete

**Påskeaften**

Isak står ved stuevinduet og ser opp mot Hardangerjøkulen. Kaffen er varm og smågrumsete, slik kokekaffe pleier være. Smaken er fyldig, han lukker øynene et øyeblikk mens han drikker den i små slurker.  
“Isak?” Evens stemme kommer fra kjøkkenet.  
“Mm?” Han snur seg og går mot kjøkkenet igjen. Sommerfuglene i magen våkner av å se den vakre mannen ved kjøkkenbenken, han får lyst til å stille seg bak ham og legge armene midjen, kjenne hele ham mot seg, kysse ham på halsen, stryke lett over den mørkeblå trøyen, stoffet er glatt, vet han, konturene av musklene kjennes godt mot fingertuppene….  
“Isak?” Evens stemme er plutselig like ved, han høres lattermild ut. Han vinker foran ham. “Er du der?”

“Eh, ja, sorry, jeg...eh…” Han kjenner kinnene blir varme og røde, det er ikke engang en halvtime side de fikk på seg klærne for andre gang og kokte ny kaffe etter at den første hadde blitt kald.  
“Hva da?” ler Even og legger hendene på hoftene hans mens han ser skrått på ham. Tommelen stryker lett over hoftekammen. Isak strekker seg for å sette fra seg kaffekoppen, den varme væsken kan bli farlig.  
“Nei, ingenting”, mumler han og legger hendene sine over Evens. Håndleddet hans er mykt mot fingertuppene, senene beveger seg i takt med tommelen.  
“Ingenting...ok.” Even bøyer seg frem og kysser ham lett. “Det er ingenting her også. Vi er litt tomme for mat, eller vi har i alle fall litt dårlig utvalg.” Han snur seg og peker mot kjøkkenbenken. “Vi har tre bokser Spaghetti a la Capri og to egg.”  
“Okei… så… spaghetti til frokost da?” sier Isak. Han har sikkert spist det til frokost før, på telttur med Jonas, med rett-i-koppen-suppe på beger.  
“Har du _smakt_ Spaghetti a la Capri, Isak?” Even ser skeptisk på ham.  
“Eh… nei. Men det er spaghetti?”  
“Ja… på en måte.”  
“På en måte? Hva mener du?”  
“Nei, ingenting. Vi tar det, da. Kanskje vi kan spise på hotellet før toget går også.”  
“Okei.” Isak trekker lattermildt på skuldrene, de kan jo det, det hadde til og med vært koslig, tenker han, de to sammen, bord for to, nesten som en date, tenker han.

***

“Værsågod.” Even setter en skål foran ham.  
“Hva er det der?” Isak snur seg bort idet den kraftige tomatlukten treffer nesen.  
“Det er frokosten din”, smiler Even og setter seg på den andre siden av bordet. Han folder hendene foran seg på bordet og ser forventningsfullt på Isak.

Isak ser ned på de ubestemmelige ingrediensene i skålen. Sausen er rød, det er åpenbart en tomatsaus. Forsiktig stikker han tuppen av gaffelen nedi og smaker. Munnen fylles av en salt tomatsmak med hint av krydder, han aner ikke hva. Det minner litt om oppvarmet ketchup, men kraftigere på smak. I sausen ligger korte hvite biter av noe som han som 5-åring lykkelig ville kalt mark. “Er dette spaghetti?” spør han og pirker i en av bitene. Den deler seg i to når han løfter den med gaffelen.  
Even nikker smilende. “Spaghetti.”  
Isak biter tennene sammen. Å smake frister ikke. Han forestiller seg hvordan den vil løse seg opp i munnen. Noe brunt stikker opp av sausen, han pirker frem en kjøttbolle og en liten pølse og blir sittende og se på dem.  
“Er du redd for å smake, eller?”  
Isak ser bestemt på Even. “Redd nei? Hva tror du om meg?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke jeg?” Han ser utfordrende på Isak.  
Isak spidder kjøttbollen på gaffelen. Den har i hvert fall nok tekstur til at den ikke går i oppløsninger og faller av gaffelen når han løfter den mot munnen. Lukten er den samme som av sausen, en litt for kraftig udefinerbar lukt som instinktivt får ham til å ville snu seg bort. Han kniper øynene igjen og putter gaffelen i munnen.

Den smaker ingenting. Den er myk og ubestemmelig i konsistensen, ingen klumper av kjøtt eller fett, ingen stekeskorpe, den løser seg opp når han presser den mot ganen med tungen. Han åpner øynene og ser ned på skålen, forsøker å få en visuell sammenheng mellom det smakssansen ikke greier identifisere og det synet har identifisert som kjøttbolle.  
“Ehhh….”

Even ser på ham og ler. “Digg, eller?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.” Han ser seg om etter en serviett, det kjennes ut som klumpen vokser i munnen. Han spytter den ut på gaffelen og legger den opptygde massen på kanten av maten. Han ryser til av synet, det ser ikke så forskjellig ut fra resten av det som ligger foran ham.

Bestemt stikker han gaffelen gjennom en pølse. Han må prøve alt, det kan jo hende pølsene smaker godt selv om sausen og kjøttbollene ikke gjør det, og spaghettien ser for mye ut som larver til at han orker prøve den.

De smaker ikke godt.

Pølsen er varm, men smaken av kaldt pølsevann med størknede fettperler legger seg på innsiden av munnhulen. Han må beherske seg for ikke å brekke seg, kjenner det bare som en bølge gjennom kroppen.

Hoderystende skyver han skålen fra seg. “Sorry.” Han ser på Even og smiler. “Vil du ha det? Det smakte…. drit...godt”  
“Ikke faen, jeg varmet det til deg. Fikk min dose da”, sier han og peker på den tilsølte gryten på benken. Noen klissete rester av spaghettien har laget en skitten sti på utsiden av kasserollen.

De heller restene i doen og skurer kasserollen med snø, likevel henger lukta i lenge etter at de er ferdige med oppvasken.

***

Turen tilbake til stasjonen går lett det fine været. De går ved siden av hverandre og prater Evens øyne har samme farge som himmelen, tenker han, den lyseblå himmelen med knallgul påskesol på, det er vindstille, en klisje av påskevær, tenker Isak.

Utenfor hotellet er det skirenn. Barn og voksne står på ski i kostymer, noen utkledd som dyr, et par kyllinger og en påskehare, mange har tøystrimler dekorart med fjær surret rundt seg. Et lite barn, kanskje 6-7 år, kommer plutselig ned bakken rett mot dem, tilsynelatende uten kontroll, før hun svinger elegant til side bare et par meter før dem. Hun snur seg glisende mot dem, “ble dere redde? Trodde dere jeg skulle krasje med dere eller?” Even ser etter henne med store øyne, Isak flirer, hun minnner ham om Pippi. “Unger ass”, ler han. “Du vet aldri hvor du har dem.”  
“Helst i familievognen”, sier Even.

Hotellresepsjonen er nesten folketom. Even ser seg rundt. “Jeg trodde det skulle gå an å få seg noe mat her”, mumler han.  
“Mat ja! Bare kom her!” Resepsjonisten vinker dem rundt hjørnet av disken, og peker mot langbordene innenfor, røffe langbord med benker ved siden av. Isak er på vei mot et av dem, rommet er tomt så det spiller vel ingen rolle for de spiser. Så kjenner han Evens hånd på ryggen og kjenner ham lede seg mot peisen i enden av rommet, et par små bord med stoler ved siden av. “Koseligere her”, mumler han og stryker hånden forsiktig nedover ryggen hans.

De bestiller reinsdyrburger, burgerne er høye med en stor skål røffe chips ved siden av.

“Fy faen, dette var digg”, sier Even med munnen full av mat.  
“Noe litt annet enn spaghettien din, ja”, ler Isak.  
“Ikke diss spaghettien min.”  
“Eh, JO. Den spaghettien får du ikke lov å si at var god, ass.”  
“Men jeg KAN lage mat altså.”  
“Bevis det!” Isak ser på ham. “Eller. Tør jeg det?” sier han.  
“Vet ikke jeg vel”, sier Even lett. “Tør du la være?”  
“Jeg vil i alle fall ikke la være”, sier Isak og ser ned, han kjenner kinnene blir varme.

Etterpå blir de sittende med kaffe og sjokoladekake, en mørk kake som smaker hjemmelagd, sier Even, klissete glasur, et ujevnt lag med flerfarget strøssel. Den minner Isak om bursdagskaker da han var liten, sånn som ble servert i alle bursdager, heretter vil den også minne ham om påske, tenker han.

***

Toget går til Bergen litt før halv fem. Toget er bare halvfullt, og de har fått seter ved siden av hverandre. Isak lener seg mot Even og kjenner armen hans om skulderen, han er varm, myk, han kan hvile hodet sitt mot skulderen, pannen hans passer perfekt mot halsen, Even gnir kinnet sitt mot pannen hans.

Isak tar frem telefonen sin. Han bør kanskje varsle Jonas om at han kommer nå. Han fikk sendt en melding på torsdag om at han tok en tur før han dro tilbake til Oslo, men hadde ikke svart på Jonas’ spørsmål om hva han skulle gjøre. Han regner med Jonas tror han besøker andre venner her, det er flere fra kullet på medisin som jobber i Bergen.

 **17:05**  
Hvordan går det? Jeg tenkte å komme en tur i kveld og bli til i morgen, går det greit?

 **17:10**  
Ok. Vi lever.

Isak smiler og himler med øynene, typisk Jonas å være melodramatisk.

 

Even og Isak klemmer hverandre på stasjonen. Isak kjenner varmen fra Evens hals mot ansiktet, den skarpe lukten av svette, fjell, røyk fra ovnen, hint av spaghetti a la Capri, friterte poteter. Pusten hans er rolig mot øret, helt inntil, som om Even heller ikke vil slippe Isak. Ikke i dag og ikke noensinne, tenker Isak, han har aldri følt det sånn her før. Aldri kjent denne altoppslukende følelsen når han har ligget inntil andre, tatt med seg noen hjem fra byen, blitt med, sagt hadet, møtt igjen, aldri møtt igjen.

Skjelvende trekker han pusten en siste gang og bøyer seg tilbake. Evens armer holder fortsatt om midjen hans. Isak ser opp på ham og smiler, møter blikket hans, øynene er mørke. Han stryker fingrene over kinnet hans, ubarbert hud mot fingertuppene, tenk om han kan få gjøre dette hver dag.

“Jeg må vel stikke”, mumler han og følger fingertuppene sine med blikket, plutselig tør han ikke møte Evens blikk, tenk om det også viker.  
“Mm.” Even vrir hodet lett mot siden og kysser innsiden av håndleddet hans.  
“Jeg ringer deg.”  
“Mm.” Han ser rett på ham igjen. Øynene er mørke, det glitrer i dem, som om de er fylt med små gullkorn.  
“Når reiser du til Oslo igjen?”  
“I kveld, tror jeg. Jeg skal jobbe. Og du?”  
“Jeg har billett til formiddagstoget”, sier Isak.  
“Det som går 11:59?” spør Even.  
Isak nikker.  
“Ok.” Even legger hånden om bakhodet hans og trekker Isak mot seg før han kysser ham mykt og lenge. “Hadet. Vi snakkes.”  
“Hadet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digg frokost, deilig Spaghetti a la Capri! Noen som fikk lyst på det, eller??
> 
> Og så var det avskjed, da. Fort og greit, vi ringes vel?


	8. Billettkontroll

**Første påskedag**

“Kan du sende meg eggerøren?”  
“Huh?” Jonas ser seg litt forvirret rundt. Han pirker bare i frokosten, og har knapt drukket av kaffen Isak har lagd.  
“Eggerøren, Jonas. Foran deg.”  
“Åh.” Jonas rekker ham fatet.  
“Er du sikker på du skal kjøre meg på stasjonen?”  
“Jada, det går fint.”

Jonas ser litt piggere ut en time senere. De sitter i sofaen og spiller FIFA, akkurat som de pleide å gjøre da de var yngre. Jonas spiller sløvt, legger Isak merke til, han er tregt med alt, et sekund etter det han burde.  
“Jeg kommer til å vinne, ass!” sier Isak med et glis.  
“Ja.” Jonas legger fra seg kontrolleren og lener seg tilbake i sofaen.  
Isak løfter hendene i triumf og flirer mot Jonas.  
“Jeg er sjuk, da. Orker ikke spiller mer”, protesterer Jonas mot det trimuferende uttrykket hans.  
“Jada.” Isak setter seg tilbake og slenger beina opp i sofaen mens han lener ryggen mot armlenet.  
“Jeg ER det.”

De blir sittende stille i sofaen en stund. Isak ser på Jonas’ lukkede øyne. Han er blek, ansiktet ser klamt ut.

“Fryser du?” spør Isak. Jonas rister på hodet. “Føler meg egentlig ok, bare litt sliten. Burde jeg ta en Paracet?” Han løfter hodet og ser på Isak.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Spør du doktor Valtersen så sier han nok at du bør la kroppen ordne opp. Men spør du kompisen din så tror jeg han sier at du ikke skal klage så mye og bør ta en Paracet for å dempe lidelsen.” Han hever et øyenbryn mens han smiler skeivt mot Jonas.  
Jonas slenger en sofapute mot ham. “Dust.”

 

De blir sittende stille i sofaen. Isak tenker på Even, han lurer på hva han gjør nå. Han hadde sendt ham en melding i går kveld, men ikke fått svar, kanskje det ikke er dekning på toget, tenker han, eller kanskje nattoget for en gangs skyld var ekstremt travelt i natt, slik at han ikke rakk svare.

Det føles som om noen stirrer på ham. Isak snur hodet mot Jonas og ser oppfordrende på ham. “Ja?”  
“Hva var det du gjorde på Finse, egentlig?” spør han.  
Isak kjenner han blir varm i kinnene. “Nei, var bare på hyttetur”, sier han.  
“Hyttetur? Med hvem da?” spør Jonas.  
“Nei, bare en kompis.”  
“En kompis? Du skulle på tur med meg og Eva, Isak. Så kansellerer vi og du drar på hyttetur med en kompis i stedet? Bare sånn ut av det blå?”  
Isak sukker og trekker på skuldrene. “Okei, en fyr jeg traff da.”  
Jonas flirer og dulter borti ham. “En sånn grindr-dude, eller?”  
“Grindr? Nei! Hva tror du om meg?”  
“Nei, vetta faen jeg vel”, sier Jonas og løfter håndflatene avvergende mot Isak.  
“Nei, ikke noe Grindr-greier ass.” Han rister på hodet.  
“Hva var det da? For det var en ‘sånn’ fyr?” Jonas ser granskende på ham.  
“Du mener om jeg hadde sex med ham?”  
Jonas ser avventende på ham uten å si noe.  
“Jeeez, Jonas! Ja, det var en fyr jeg hadde møtt. Ja, vi hadde sex. Fornøyd nå?”  
“Hva heter han da?”  
“Even.”  
“Og når skal dere treffes igjen?”  
“Vetta faen.” Isak sukker. “Han skulle på jobb, vi avtalte å ringes.”  
“På jobb? Er det en lege, eller?”  
“Nei, han jobber på toget. Han er konduktør.”  
“Konduktør? Serr? Sjekka du opp konduktøren?” spør Jonas vantro.  
“Sjekka opp og sjekka opp….” Isak forsøker å ikke glise.  
“Fy faen, Isak, du gjorde det! Du sjekka opp konduktøren!”  
“Eller ham meg”, mumler Isak.  
“Men dro du serr på hyttetur med en fyr du møtte på toget på vei til Bergen?”  
“Ja, jeg gjorde visst det.” Isak vrir seg litt.  
“Fy søren, det hadde jeg ikke trodd om deg, Isak!” Jonas dunker ham på overarmen. “Tenk om han var gal psykopat, da!” Han flirer høyt. “Men så fett da!”

Isak greier ikke skjule smilet som vokser frem i det varme ansiktet. Han ser på Jonas igjen og blir alvorlig. “Joda. Men jeg vet jo ikke hva som skjer når da.”  
Jonas rynker pannen. “Du skal vel treffe ham igjen?”  
“Jo, jeg vil jo det.”  
“Ja?”  
“Jo, men nå svarer han ikke på meldingene mine og jeg har ringt ham to ganger.”  
“Han er vel et sted der han ikke kan svare, da? Du sa han jobber på toget?”  
“Mm.” Isak ser ned på telefonen sin. Even hadde jo hatt tid til å prate med ham i flere timer på turen fra Oslo til Bergen.  
“Send ham en melding da.”  
“Joda, jeg skal gjøre det.”

 **Even 10:40**  
Snart på vei hjem nå. Har du noen planer for i morgen?

I noen minutter sitter de stille i sofaen. Isak drikker kaffe, koppen er lunken mot håndflaten. Han burde finne seg en ny kopp, men sofaen er så myk, kroppen tung, han kjenner han er litt støl etter dagene på Finse, det er noen muskler han ikke har brukt på en stund, en søt sårhet.

Tankene kverner om Even, tenk om han ikke ser ham igjen, kanskje han er en føkkboy, en sånn som han har møtt så mange ganger før, som kommer med søte lovnader, men som trekker seg unna og bare lar det hele gli ut i sanden når Isak vil treffe ham mer. Noen ganger føles det som om hele utdanningen og all jobberfaringen er verdiløs, all empatien og omgangen med mennesker han er trent i ved siden av det medisinske de siste ni årene, det føles som om han ikke sitter igjen med noe som helst hver gang han tror han er i ferd med å få noe mer.

Han ser ned på telefonen igjen. Den er like mørk.

***

Isak kikker på klokken på dashbordet. De røde, lysende tallene viser 11:40. Han hadde håpet å rekke å kjøpe seg noe å drikke på stasjonen, nå angrer han på at han ikke tok med noe fra Jonas. De dro fra rekkehuset han og Eva bor i oppe i Fyllingsdalen nesten en time før toget går.

Nå er de nede i sentrum. Jonas banner lavt over veiarbeid og stengte veier, for tredje gang må han snu, først et innkjøring-forbudt-skilt, så er Olav Kyrres gate allerede stengt selv om veiarbeidet ikke starter før tirsdag, og nå et søndagsstille hull midt i veien, med oransje skilter som forhåpentligvis viser raskeste vei i retning stasjonen.

Eva mente de bare trengte et kvarter nedover, men de har brukt en halvtime til nå. Hun hadde så vidt kommet vaklende ut fra soverommet for å si adjø før han dro, hun var blek og huløyd med hes stemme. Hun hadde insistert på å ikke klemme Isak, og han hadde ikke protestert, bare insistert på at hun måtte komme seg til sengs igjen, “du ser forferdelig ut”. Jonas hadde fnist, Eva hadde vist finger før Isak innså hva han hadde sagt.

“Jeg hater å kjøre bil i Bergen”, mumler Jonas. “Helt håpløst, de stenger veier bare for å sette ut skilt om veiarbeid! Vedder på at ingen har jobbet her på tre uker, liksom. Bare se på den hestehoven som gror langs kanten!” Han slår ut med hånden. Isak ler, Jonas er cocky i Oslo-trafikken, men trafikken i Bergen smiler tydeligvis ikke til ham.

Jonas setter ham av like utenfor stasjonen. “Sorry, jeg tør ikke parkere. Kommer garantert til å få parkeringsbot”, sier han. De klemmer hverandre kjapt før Isak må gå. “Si fra om hvordan det går med han Even da!” roper Jonas etter ham.

Isak kaster et blikk opp på klokken inne i stasjonshallen. Det er fortsatt 8 minutter til toget går, han rekker innom Narvesen, tenker han. Damen bak disken er den samme som da han og Even var her på torsdag. Han setter to Cola på disken og ber om en pose boller i tillegg, og er nær ved å spørre om hun har sett Even, men hun viser ingen tegn til å kjenne ham igjen så han sukker lydløst og småløper mot toget.

På perrongen greier han ikke la være å se seg rundt for å se om Even er der, han ser etter den svarte konduktørjakken, skjermluen på hodet. Men konduktøren er en annen, en kort, fyldig dame med småkrusete grått hår, sikkert trivelig, tenker han, hun smiler og nikker mot passasjerene som haster mot toget. Hun peker ham mot den fremste vognen på toget.

Han finner plassen sin. Det er smekkfullt, han fikk ikke vindusplass denne gangen, den gikk til en hengslete ung gutt som allerede sitter med lukkede øyne, headset og hetten trukket langt frem i pannen. Langt mindre snakkesalig enn kvinnen fra Hokksund, i hvertfall.

Toget ruller mykt ut av stasjonenshallen, Isak ser et glimt av sjøen på den andre siden av toget før de ruller inn i tunnelen. Han kjenner spenningen i kroppen, venter på at Even skal dukke opp hvert øyeblikk, selv om han vet at han ikke er her. Hodet verker, den sene kvelden med Jonas sitter fortsatt i til tross for kaffe og hodepinetabletter. Et par barn løper forbi i midtgangen, de lurer på hvor lekevognen er. De forsvinner bakover inn i neste vogn sammen med en middelaldrende mann som sikkert er faren, i et glimt ser Isak de grønne øynene hans og lurer et øyeblikk på om det er sånn han selv blir om femten år, om det blir sånn.

På den andre siden sitter et par menn, kamerater på vei fra påskeferie, kanskje, den ene stryker den lange, blonde luggen vekk fra pannen nesten hele tiden, den andre har kortklipt mørkt hår, de definerte musklene er synlige under trøyen. Han legger hånden på låret til kameraten mens han bøyer seg over ham og ser ut på tunnelveggen, den er grovt tilhugget, nesten klaustrofobisk tett inntil vinduet.

Bak dem sitter en dame med en liten gutt, rundt fem år, kanskje, han sitter rett opp og ned på setet. Det høres ut som om hun er fra Trondheim, hun snakker som Emma i Heimebane. Gutten snakker pen østlandsdialekt. Han ser oppmerksomt på henne når hun snakker, takker høflig når hun byr ham på en boks med oppskårne eplebåter. Isak rister på hodet og smiler svakt, han lurer på om han og Jonas noensinne var slik, de var nok mer som jenta og gutten som forsvant fremover i toget på jakt etter lekevognen.

“Nei, du får ikke være med inn her!” En høy mann trekker i båndet til en diger, hvit hund, et øyeblikk kunne han trodd det var en isbjørn, eller en wampa, bare at den ser mer fredsommelig ut, sterk men snill. “Maria og Fredrik har gått, de er ikke her, vi må være her!” Han snakker til hunden som om den er et menneske. Omsider får han lokket den tilbake til hundekupeen med en klissete godbit. Isak synes han kjenner en råtten eim i vognen etter at mannen har greid å stenge døren.

“Er det en jerv?” spør den mørke mannen på den andre siden av midtgangen plutselig. De er endelig ute av de lange tunnelene like øst for Bergen og kan se noe av landskapet utenfor.  
“Jerv? Nei, det tror jeg ikke”, sier den andre mannen. “Det der må være en bever, den er jo så liten.”  
“Jeg tror ikke jerv er så stor”, sier den andre mannen prøvdende, “vi kan sjekke på wikipedia?” Dialekten hans er ubestemmelig, kanskje er det en aksent, muligens tysk, tonefallet og de skarrende r-ene minner om noen av de tyske overlegene på Ahus.

De blir sittende og prate lavt over den enes mobiltelefon. Den mørke stryker luggen til den andre vennlig bort og dulter til ham mens de ler, det ser ut som den mørke hadde rett i at det kan ha vært en jerv, han tviler i alle fall på at det var en bever.

Etterhvert kobler han ut støyen rundt seg, de skrålende barna som er tilbake, lyden av Pokemon Go på noens mobiltelefon, hundeglamet fra enden av vognen, lyden av fornøyde påsketurister på vei tilbake fra ferie i et overfylt tog, med for mye bagasje, for lite dusjing, overdose marsipan i påskeegget. Øynene blir tunge og siger igjen, han orker ikke holde dem åpne, han skal jo hele veien frem til Oslo uansett.

“Hei?”  
Den skarpe stemmen skjærer gjennom søvnen. Han kjenner noen riste ham i skulderen, hardt, uvennlig, han ser forvirret opp.

“Hei. Billettkontroll!”  
Det er konduktøren. Isak rister på hodet. Hun sjekket jo billetten hans like etter at de passerte Arna, han husker elefanten, at noen i vognen lo av den.  
“Du har jo sjekket den”, mumler han, han vil lukke øynene og sove igjen, han var midt i en drøm, husker ikke helt hva han drømte, men han vil tilbake.  
“Det er billettkontroll, sier jeg!” Hun rister ham bestemt igjen.  
“Ja ja.” Irritert tar han frem mobilen og fomler frem NSB-appen. “Her.”  
Hun tar telefonen og gransker billetten nøye, før hun ser skarpt på ham. “Er du Isak Valtersen?” spør hun.  
Han nikker.  
“Billetten din er dessverre ikke gyldig. Ta med deg tingene dine og bli med meg.”  
“Hæ? Ikke gyldig? Hva mener du?”  
“Den er ikke gyldig, sier jeg. Kom igjen.”  
Han åpner munnen for å protestere. “Hva faen? Klart den er gyldig, ser her”, han tar telefonen fra henne, “det er jo elefant her, akkurat som hos de andre.” Han ser seg rundt og forsøker møte blikket til noen av de andre, få dem til å bekrefte at de også har elefant på billetten, at det er en ekte billett.  
“Nei, kom nå.” Hun tar sekken hans ned fra hyllen og peker på vesken. “Jeg tar sekken, du tar vesken, så blir du med meg. Du får sitte i konduktørkupeen resten av turen.”

Hun møter ikke blikket hans.

Han blir stående stiv et øyeblikk.  
“Konduktørkupeen?”

I det samme kjører toget inn på Ål stasjon. Ved siden av tavlen med rutetabellene står en høy skikkelse. Håret hans flagrer mykt i vinden når toget siger inn mot stopp, de blå øynene søker langs vinduene, de forsvinner i smale halvmåner idet han får øye på Isak.

Med et smil reiser Isak seg. Han nikker mot konduktøren. “Okei, jeg blir med.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for turfølget og alle kommentarene ❤
> 
> Nå er turen slutt, hva som skjer på turen fra Ål og etterpå overlates til fantasien...


End file.
